


Conto de Fadas

by Laslus



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fofo, Multi, desauventureiros, na moral isso é quase uma carta de amor ao jeito q a mare geek conta historias eh isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: Era uma vez uma trupe, e essa trupe tinha um bardo.





	Conto de Fadas

**Author's Note:**

> gente namoral eu procrastinei mto essa aqui, espero que ela esteja boa hahaha
> 
> Eu comecei escrevendo só um AU de faculdade, e de repente era isso aqui, e namoral eu gostei muito mais. Foi escrito pro desafio do desAUventureiros (que é o melhor tema de desafio gente pode repetir q eu tenho tipo uns 450 headcanons que não entraram nessa fanfic)
> 
> inclusive eu nao escrevi a a geburath jogando quadribol e sabe, qual o ponto de qualquer coisa se nao tem a geburath jogando quadribol? Infelizmente nao cabia com o tema, desculpa Sophia, eu to te devendo essa.
> 
> enfim, aproveitem e me sigam lá no twitter (@laslus_)

**Prólogo.**

Essa é uma história sobre histórias. Talvez isso lhe seja pouco usual, final, histórias deveriam ser sobre heróis e vilões, tramas que merecem estar a um tropeço de qualquer língua, canções épicas que são dedilhadas clandestinamente pelas mãos hábeis de um mentiroso à beira do fogo. Essa história, porém, não é nada disso e, ao mesmo tempo, é tudo isso. Afinal, essa é uma história sobre histórias.

Eu quero que você pense na primeira história que você já ouviu, no canto do seu berço. Você conhece essa história mesmo que não se lembre dela, você já a ouviu dezenas de vezes, talvez sem perceber. Contos de fada tem sempre o mesmo gosto. Você pode mudar a cor e o formato, você pode até disfarçá-lo com coberturas e recheios, mas no final do dia, um conto de fada tem sempre o mesmo gosto: gosto doce, açúcar escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios de uma criança. Este gosto vem do que todas essas histórias têm em comum.

Elas começam com _Era uma Vez._

Eu não estou lhe contando um conto de fadas, mas ele começa como um e, no final do dia, ele vai ter o mesmo gosto de açúcar escorrendo da boca, então acho que essa história merece esse começo. Preste atenção.

Era uma vez um bardo.

Não.

Era uma vez uma trupe de aventureiros, e nessa trupe tinha um bardo. 

Seu nome começou como Vitorino, mas Vitorino não era nome de contos de fadas e ele sabia muito bem, portanto seu nome era Vic Voz do Vento. Vic havia formado seu grupo de aventureiros com o patrocínio da Mãe que, coincidentemente, também era sua mãe, com m minúsculo. Essa trupe era composta dos mais diversos heróis (que ainda não eram bem heróis em seu próprio mérito) e suas aventuras um dia seriam cantadas pelos sete ventos, apesar de sua música não ser mais complicada do que um simples assoviou na boca de um viajante.

Você já ouviu essa história.

O que eu estou lhe contando, porém, é muito além das aventuras que aconteceram. Eu estou lhe contando: era uma vez uma trupe de aventureiros, e nessa trupe tinha um bardo. Não era um bardo qualquer, e muito menos uma trupe qualquer. Na verdade, talvez nem tivesse sido uma trupe, e nem tivesse sido um bardo, mas de qualquer forma:

Era uma vez uma trupe, e nessa trupe tinha um bardo.

E quando essa trupe não era uma trupe? O que acontece com seu conto épico transformado em uma cantiga de criança? Ela não merece ser cantada? E quando a trupe na verdade é apenas um grupo de fulanos e sicranas, sem destino grandioso e sem coroa? Elas não merecem uma história? Elas não merecem exigir nada do mundo?

Elas não merecem um bardo?

**1.**

Era uma vez uma cafeteria, e nessa cafeteria ainda não havia um bardo.

Era a cafeteria favorita de Shi, talvez exatamente por não ter um bardo irritante que a arrastasse para destinos grandiosos. Shi gostava da tranquilidade normal que a cafeteria tinha – ela podia pedir o mesmo café de sempre e sentar na mesma poltrona com um livro grosso na mão e olhar de longe a moça por detrás do balcão e fingir que ela não estava completamente apaixonada.

Era bem confortante.

Então todo dia antes de ir para seu laboratório, Shi passava naquela cafeteria e pedia o mesmo café e sorria para a moça de trás do balcão, Joana, como quem sorri para o amor da própria vida e então, esconde seu rosto nas páginas confortáveis de algum livro.

Haviam vários problemas com seu plano, é claro, o primeiro deles que ela não tinha exatamente um plano tanto quanto ela tinha uma paixonite ridícula e um medo indescritível de fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. O segundo é que Joana estava namorando alguém e o namoro deles era tão _ridiculamente fofo_ que Shi nem tinha o coração de odiar esse fato.

Não havia nada particularmente diferente naquele dia. Era uma manhã particularmente calma, o café sem açúcar de Shi ainda estava quente e ela estava virando mais uma página amarelada, aproveitando para olhar de canto de olho a Joana, na esperança de Joana olhar de volta.

Joana não estava atrás do balcão.

Um homem sentou na cadeira a sua frente. O ar da sala mudou.

—Até quando você vai ficar babando por ela? Vai pedir um telefone, um encontro, um casamento, sei lá.

Shi olhou para o homem que sentada na sua mesa com o rosto franzido. Ele era branco, com cabelos pretos bagunçados na cabeça. Suas unhas eram pretas e, de certa forma, combinavam com o estilo de camisa aberta e jaqueta que ele tinha.

—Eu te conheço?

Atrás dele, uma mulher alta apareceu. Shi vagamente reconhecia seu rosto de outras vezes na cafeteria. Ela sempre parecia brava, e hoje não era exceção.

—Me desculpe pelo meu amigo, ele é meio idiota.

—Geh, nem você e nem eu estávamos mais aguentando esse sofrimento do século XIX.

—Eu _conheço _vocês?

A mulher puxou uma cadeira do lado e sentou na mesa também, como se tivesse sido convidada, estendendo a mão.

—Geburath, prazer. Esse meu amigo meio desparafusado é Vic. Nós estamos sempre pela cafeteria.

—Shi, — ela disse, aceitando a mão hesitantemente — mas eu não tenho certeza se é um prazer.

—Olha, — disse Vic — foi mal sentar assim na sua mesa, mas todo dia a gente vem aqui e assiste você encarar a moça do caixa com um olhar triste e ir embora sem fazer nada sobre isso. Eu genuinamente não estava mais aguentando.

Shi sentiu a ponta das orelhas esquentarem

—Eu não fico encarando a Joana.

Ambos Vic e Geburath a olharam levantando as sobrancelhas, como se pudessem detectar a mentira em sua voz como melhores amigos de infância.O calor se espalhou das orelhas para o resto do rosto.

—Você costuma se intrometer na vida dos outros desse jeito?

—Não.

—Sim.— disse Gebura ao mesmo tempo que Vic, antes de completar — É insuportável ser amiga dele.

Vic olhou para ela indignado.

—Olha, esse não é o ponto, o ponto é que você _precisa _chamar essa menina para sair.

Shi soltou um grunhido, tomando um gole do seu café para disfarçar a vergonha. Ele estava mais doce do que de costume.

—Mesmo se eu gostasse da Joana, e eu não estou dizendo que eu gosto, ela tem namorado.

—A trama se complica — disse Geburath gesticulando com as mãos e ocupando ainda mais espaço com o corpo— um triângulo amoroso, digno de uma batalha sangrenta até a morte pela mão da dama. Se ela quiser, claro.

Vic pareceu interessado, mas Shi pediu para ela abaixar a voz, olhando preocupada para os lados.

—Eu não vou lutar pela mão de ninguém, ela parece feliz com o namorado, eu não vou me meter nisso.

Dito isso, como se por obra de um destino sádico, o sino da porta abrindo ecoa pela cafeteria, deixando entrar junto ao som uma brisa fresca da manhã. O dito cujo caminhou tranquilamente até o balcão vazio. Atrás dele entrou um rosto familiar. Aquele era _Fliq_? Seu primo Fliq? O que aquele pequeno traidor estava fazendo?

—É ele. — ela sussurrou, tentando esconder o próprio rosto

—Ele? Touro? — perguntou Vic descrente — você acha que o _Touro _namora a Joana?

—Vocês se conhecem? — perguntou Geburath — Como é que você conhece todo mundo?

Vic ignorou a pergunta, virando o corpo para o balcão e gritando:

—Hey, Touro! Touro! Vem cá.

Shi quase bateu nele, como se eles fossem irmãos a anos e ele estivesse fazendo isso especificamente por que sabia que ela ficaria irritada. Ela não o fez, porém, mas só por que o rapaz havia virado surpreso e aberto um sorriso, vindo em direção a mesa, seguido por um Fliq aparentando confusão.

Shi já tinha visto ele, claro, mas era sempre na presença de Joana e Joana estava sempre em primeiro plano nas suas memórias. De perto, com um sorriso no rosto, porém, Shi podia entender por que Joana o namoraria. Ele não era tradicionalmente bonito, mas Shi nunca teve nenhum interesse por modelos de calendários. Sua barba e cabelos eram claramente muito bem cuidados e encaracolavam graciosamente em volta de seu rosto e ele desviou os olhos para encontrar os dela antes de voltar a olhar para Vic. Shi de repente queria que ele a olhasse de novo.

—Vic! É bom te ver! Esse Fliq, ele está no meu time de boliche.

Fliq acenou, ainda confuso, seus olhares se cruzando com os da prima. Vic, por outro lado, abriu um sorriso de lado, olhando o primo de Shi de cima a baixo e abriu a boca e Shi podia praticamente sentir o cheiro da cantada ruim que sairia dos seus lábios

Shi o chutou na canela por debaixo da mesa, fazendo Vic se recolher. Em vez de ficar ofendido, porém, ele pareceu entender o sinal e se virou para Touro.

—Claro, claro, temos uma questão pendente aqui. Você namora a moça que trabalha aqui?

Touro corou da cabeça aos pés. Era uma visão adorável ver um homem como ele (forte e com uma barba densa) vermelho como um adolescente.No fundo, Fliq começou a rir silenciosamente.

—Joana? Não, claro que… Por que você acharia isso? Somos só amigos!

Shi desviou os olhos para olhar para Vic, seus olhos brilhando como se ele estivesse saboreando a história que se construía.

—Você só gosta dela? E nunca disse nada?

—Sim — disse Fliq, dando um passo para frente — é um pouco ridículo. É sempre Joana isso, Joana aquilo. Você deveria ter visto o dia que ela buscou ele no treino.

—Calma, então esse tempo todo, vocês eram só amigos? — perguntou Shi, indignada.

Touro começou a responder, ainda corado, com Fliq e Vic intervindo e falando por cima. Geburath se recostou na cadeira, assistindo a discussão que acontecia a sua frente. Ela nunca entenderia muito bem o por que romance era tão complicado para a maioria das pessoas. Seu olhar se desviou para o balcão, onde Joana estava de volta. Ela olhava para a situação sorrindo divertidamente, apesar do rosto um pouco corado.

—Gente. Gente! — Grunhiu Geburath — a Joana está aqui.

Todos pararam de discutir, o silêncio sendo quebrado apenas pelas risadas leves da garota de trás do balcão. Em um salto, ela sentou no caixa e passou as pernas para o outro lado, se aproximando deles.O rosto de Shi não podia estar mais corado quando ela acenou para o grupo.

—Gente, vocês precisam muito aprender a se comunicar. Touro, eu te chamei para sair umas três vezes, você que não percebeu. E Shi, eu te dei meu número no _primeiro _dia que você entrou aqui, anotado no seu copo. Não é minha _culpa _que você jogou o copo fora. Sinceramente, vocês dois são um desastre

Os dois se entreolharam em vergonha, antes de virar novamente para joana, caretas de arrependimento idênticas no seu rosto.

—Eu surtei e fiquei com vergonha de pedir de novo. E ai você apareceu com o Touro e eu achei que tinha perdido a chance — Shi tentou se explicar

—Eu não tenho desculpa, eu sou péssimo em flertes. — riu Touro envergonhado.

—Tudo bem, vocês podem me compensar me levando hoje a noite num bar.

—Hoje a noite? Nós dois?

—Sim, parece mais simples, não?

No fundo, junto aos espectadores mais do que ávidos, Geburath suspirou.

—Finalmente alguém sensato. Bom, já que resolvemos isso e Vic cumpriu seu papel de noveleiro do ano, _eu _preciso ir trabalhar e meu ônibus sai em cinco minutos.

Shi deu um salto, olhando no relógio de pulso o horário.

—Eu estou super atrasada! Eu estarei aqui as sete para buscar vocês! — Ela levantou, pegando suas coisas apressadamente — Geburath, se você for em direção do bairro das paineiras, eu estou indo para lá, posso te dar carona.

—Eu aceito. — Geburath levantou também, acenando para o grupo antes de virar para Vic — e você, por favor não se meta em problemas.

Joana segurou o braço de Shi antes dela ir embora, puxando-a para perto e depositando um selinho em sua boca, tão rápido que ela tinha medo de ter imaginado.

—Até. — a garota disse, um sorriso de divertimento no rosto.

O olhar de Shi desviou automaticamente para Touro, percebendo que Joana tinha a outra mão enroscada na dele. Ela sorriu.

—De nada. — disse Vic, encostando orgulhoso na cadeira, antes de virar para Fliq e abrir um sorriso — Desculpe, eu não me apresentei direito...

E assim, naquela manhã de terça-feira, eu finalmente posso dizer:

Era uma vez uma cafeteria e nessa cafeteria tinha uma trupe, e nessa trupe, tinha um bardo.

2.

Era uma vez uma república, e essa república era uma trupe, mas essa trupe não tinha um bardo.

Geburath _adorava _jogos de faculdade. Ela adorava a violência legalizada, o álcool em abundância e a oportunidade de esmagar seus oponentes. Para ser sincera, era possível que Geburath gostasse mais dos jogos do que do próprio curso de medicina.

Ela estava em todos: InterBixos, InterMed, Inter-engenharias (nos quais ela não podia competir, mas podia muito bem beber e berrar para jogadores idiotas)… Mas o que ela mais gostava, o que ela esperava ansiosamente todo ano, era o _InteReps_ – todas as repúblicas do campus em um único campeonato de 4 dias, que culminava e mais na maior festa do ano. Era o mais sujo, mais lameando, mais entorpecente rolê do ano e Geburath saboreava cada segundo dele.

Mas o principal motivo por que ela preferia o _InteReps _era simples: era o único momento que ela podia se vingar da república vizinha, a Dragão Dourado dos Diamantes Divinos (D4, para encurtar). Desde seu primeiro dia na faculdade Geburath pegara ranço da criadora da república, Vicky, e de todos que moravam com ela, quando eles organizaram uma festa e destruíram a rep de Geburath com o lixo e o cheiro de mijo.

O único problema é que nos últimos dois anos sua rep (RepublicAventureiros) perdeu para a D4, gerando uma série de humilhações e desencontros e, se não fosse Shi a acalmando, Geburath teria quebrado os dentes perfeitos de Salaz o dia que ela acordou com ele só de cueca na sua cozinha. Naquele dia houve uma reunião extraordinária com os membros da república para verificar qual a punição de Fliq por transar com o inimigo (ele fora obrigado a lavar a louça da república inteira por uma semana).

Os ventos, porém, haviam mudado no primeiro dia de aula daquele ano, com a chegada do mais novo morador (que substituiria a mulher da computação que se formara). Vic era jovem, com um fígado novo e com um espírito de criança birrenta que poderia causar muito estrago a quem desejasse. Geburath o aceitou na casa na hora – sem nem pensar que teria que dividir quarto com um garoto mimado pelo próximo ano. Ela tinha certeza que ele taria a vitória desse ano.

A certeza falhou dia da mudança, quando Vic chegou acompanhado de Victoria (e de Salaz carregando suas caixas da mudança).

—Deixa eu ver se entendi direito — disse Shi, escondendo o rosto nas mãos em frustação — Você não apenas deixou alguém de mesmo sangue que a _maldita _da Vicky entrar na nossa casa, como ele é o _homem do violão?_

—É um alaude! — defendeu-se Vic, como se aquele fosse o ponto todo.

Mas aparentemente Vic odiava Vicky tanto quando os demais membros da república e Geburath fez questão de treiná-lo para os jogos apesar do claro desagrado do menino. Ele teria que competir em uma série de esportes e desafios completamente bêbado e possivelmente chapado e ele teria que_ganhar._

Seu companheiro para o treinamento era Fliq, o quieto e tímido Fliq que nunca perdera um único jogo etílico em seus 2 anos de graduação. Era quase fofo ver o menino oscilar entre um desastre gay e um treinador impiedoso quando o assunto era Vic (Fliq claramente tinha dedo podre para homens, se você perguntasse para Geburath, mas ela não estava interessada o suficiente em romance jovem para comentar). Ela chegara até fazer um acordo com a namorada de Shi e Touro, dona do bar mais perto do campus, para fornecer quantidades astronômicas de cerveja por um preço aceitável.

No caminho, porém, algo inesperado aconteceu: Geburath começou a _gostar _de Vic. Não romanticamente, é claro, mas como um amigo irritante, um irmão mais novo talvez. Era até um pouco peculiar como o garoto era insuportável o tempo todo e, ainda assim, a república inteira parecia adorá-lo. Touro frequentemente cozinhava com Vic (em parte preocupado com o fato que ele vivia a base de macarrão com manteiga), Shi ouvia suas horas infinitas de treinamento de escala com ouvidos afinados e, uma vez, resolveu gravá-lo tocando e fazer disso um projeto para sua iniciação científica em Arduíno, que respondia a variação das ondas conformas as notas.

Fliq, é claro, estava cada vez mais apaixonado por Vic. Era como assistir um acidente de carro em câmera lenta – era impossível de tirar os olhos. Eles passavam uma parte significativa do tempo juntos, especialmente por que faziam aula no mesmo instituto, mas também por que Fliq o seguia pelo campus. Nenhum dos dois parecia notar que eles nunca eram vistos um sem o outro. Era, como Geburath disse, um acidente esperando pra acontecer.

A república se uniu como ela nunca havia se unido antes. Noites de filmes eram cada vez mais comuns, e Fliq animadamente os arrastava para peças de seus colegas e pacientemente explicava junto a Vic para Shi e Geburath performances de dança contemporânea. A casa tinha se tornado mais leve, mais solta, mais doce.

Quanto o mês do InterReps chegou, a RepublicAventureiros estava mais pronta do que nunca – até mesmo Touro, que se recusava a participar de qualquer evento do gênero, havia preparado marmitas e ajudado na decoração dos uniformes azuis, verde e vermelhos. Eles ganharam a corrida de três pernas com facilidade, (com Geburath e Shi correndo ao ritmo da música de tema Naruto que Vic tocava em seus treinos) e no beerpong (Fliq sempre tivera uma mira quase perfeita e Geburath aguentava beber sem morrer), mas perderam em vólei e em queimada de forma brutal.

Conforme os dias corriam, mais acirradas ficavam os jogos, de forma que as outras repúblicas se tornaram mais _npcs_ em um jogo violento entre eles e a D4 do que participantes. O último jogo era uma partida de truco embriagado – a cada vez que um jogador pedir truco ele tem que dar um shot azul preparado especialmente para esse campeonato.

Geburath quase desistira completamente quando vira que o desempate seria truco. Victória nunca perdera um jogo de truco em todos os seus 4 anos de faculdade e 1 de mestrado – a música tinha um sorriso de canto de lábio ilegível e uma habilidade com cartas que beirava a magia.

—Você quer mesmo desistir, Geburath — disse Vic, soando apenas um pouco embriagado —Você vai deixar minha irmã ganhar essa? Eu e Fliq aguentamos, eu conheço aquela víbora desde que eu nasci.

O jogo era péssimo para a pressão de Geburath, que conseguia sentir seu coração pulsando na garganta. Até mesmo Shi, que se recusara a aprender o “jogo de homem hetero”, sentava na ponta da cadeira assistindo a troca de cartas entre Vic, Fliq, Salaz e Vicky. As pessoas em volta berravam animadamente e derrubavam cerveja em volta dos jogadores, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Por outro lado, Vic parecia se alimentar da atenção, seu sorriso se tornando cada vez mais perigoso, um espelho da sua irmã a sua frente.

—Desista, irmãozinho, você não tem como ganhar.

O sorriso de Vic se contorceu na sua boca quando ele mostrou o _zap _na sua mão. Geburath urrou, não sabendo se a satisfação vinha da vitória, da alegria de ver o sorriso no rosto de Victória se desmanchando, ou pela alegria de ver Fliq puxando Vic para um beijo no meio no calor do momento, as cartas caindo em volta dos dois.

A festa que sucedeu a vitória foi uma das melhoras na memória de Geburath, especialmente por que ela provavelmente não se lembraria de nada quando o dia amanhecesse. E se ela tivesse visto Vic Salaz e Fliq se beijando numa parede afastada, bom, ela poderia ignorar a traição de se envolver com o inimigo se eles haviam ganhado aquela vitória. Ela tinha uma boa sensação na boca do estômago que aquilo era apenas um começo. E como não seria?

Pois era uma vez uma república, e nessa república, tinha um bardo.

**3.**

Era uma vez um teatro, esse teatro tinha um bardo, mas não tinha uma trupe.

Vic participava do teatro da escola desde que tinha idade suficiente para entender o que _atuar _significava. Ele atuava, escrevia roteiros e revisava peças com a tranquilidade que surpreendera todos os professores que passavam por ele. Era, no fundo, um pouco insuportável e ele sabia – não havia uma peça da escola que ele não havia atuado como personagem principal, escolhido a trilha sonora e coordenado o _backstage._

A verdade é que Vic não era particularmente popular ou esperto – ele não tinha amigos com quem ele saia depois da aula além de Shi, sua amiga de infância, e ele não fazia nenhuma questão de se esforçar além do mínimo em nenhuma aula. Mas no teatro, _ah_, no teatro. Vic não perdia nenhuma aula, não se atrasava para nenhum ensaio, não esquecia seu violão nenhum dia. Pessoas iam e vinham, a turma mudava, mas não Vic, Vic estava lá desde que podia falar e ele sairia de lá apenas quando morresse.

Ou, sabe, na sua formatura, que aconteceria esse ano.

Ele queria fazer uma peça especial, uma peça que marcasse seus anos de atuação e sacrifício pessoal. Ele inclusive tinha escrito a peça ele mesmo e convencido a professora de teatro que, já acostumada com a loucura nos olhos de Vic, não protestou. O único problema era: ninguém _aguentava _fazer uma peça com ele. As pessoas que normalmente faziam teatro estavam ou preocupadas demais com o vestibular ou simplesmente não queriam se envolver em mais um projeto doido de Vic.

Tudo isso por que ele convencera e professora a fazer _Hamilton_ ano passado e fizera os alunos decorarem “Guns and Ships”.

—Por favor Shi, você _tem _que me ajudar. — ele disse um dia no recreio

—Eu já te ajudei, lembra? Sétima série, você me jogou para ser cenário.

—Você estava ótima!

—Eu estava de _leggins _e regata preta.

—Isso é praticamente uniforme pra atores. — ele se defendeu — mas de qualquer forma, _por favor, _é minha última chance de fazer uma peça _na minha vida._

—Você está prestando artes cênicas.

—Mas você não sabe o que pode acontecer, e se eu _morrer _no dia da minha formatura e meu único arrependimento for não ter tirado essa peça do papel?

Shi bufou, massageando as têmporas. Ele sorriu – ele a conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que isso significava que ela estava embarcando em qualquer loucura que ele fosse propor.

—Ta bom, eu vou procurar gente para sua peça. Ajudaria se você fosse menos _Sharp__a__y Evans_ e tivesse _amigos_.

—Para que amigos se eu tenho você e o teatro? — Ele disse sorrindo

No dia do _casting _(que não era bem um _casting_ dado que ele precisava de toda a ajuda possível) Shi apareceu com o grupo mais _peculiar _que Vic já tinha visto: Geburath ele conhecia (todo mundo sabia quem ela era, dado que ela era a jogadora de futebol mais _violenta_ que as escolas da região conheciam), e ele sabia que o garoto um pouco desengonçado de cabelos pretos era Fliq, primo de Shi (ele também sabia que ele era o garoto mais tímido que ele já conhecera). O garoto baixinho com a maior barba que Vic já vira num adolescente, porém, era novidade. Vic não tinha a menor ideia de como Shi convencera qualquer um daqueles três para o teatro.

—Satisfeito? — disse Shi, mas ela estava claramente orgulhosa de ter encontrado aquele grupo ridiculamente torto.

Vic não se dignou a responder.

As audições foram como esperado, mas Vic ainda não tinha encontrado alguém que pudesse segurar o palco como seu par romântico. A última pessoa que faltava era Fliq, e Vic conhecia Fliq o mesmo número de anos que ele conhecia Shi e o garoto não havia trocado mais de meia dúzias de palavras com ele. Ele já estava surpreso que ele havia topado estar no teatro – talvez ele estivesse esperando por um papel de cenário.

Fliq subiu no palco, uma mão no roteiro e a outra passando pelo pescoço e Vic fechou os olhos. Ó_timo_, ele pensou, _todo esse trabalho e eu vou ter que pedir para Geburath ser meu __Fernando__._ Ele podia ouvir o garoto respirando fundo, como se tentando segurar o coração.

Quando ele abriu a boca, porém, sua voz não se escondeu atrás de seu corpo como costumava. Ela ecoou pelo auditório, batendo direto no rosto de Vic. Era como se outra pessoa estivesse no palco, quanto mais ele lia, menos encolhido seu corpo ficava mais amplos seus gestos ficaram. Ele era _bom_._ Não, era ótimo._

Vic nunca tinha se apaixonado antes. Apesar de amar o teatro, ele nunca comprara a ideia extravagante de um amor que te arrastava pelos cabelos e te enlouquecia sem esforço. Agora, porém, ele parecia entender um pouco o que seus textos queriam dizer.

Talvez ele devesse uma desculpa a Romeo.

Bom, definitivamente ele tinha encontrado seu Fernando, apesar de Fliq perder dois centímetros assim que o texto chegou ao final, seu rosto ruborizando adoravelmente.

Talvez ele devesse uma desculpa a Shi também, por que o trio que ela encontrara era definitivamente a melhor coisa que ele tinha pra trabalhar, e também por que sua peça tinha exatamente cinco papéis com fala.

Vic adorava teatro, ele _respirava _teatro e música, ele vivia para aquelas poucas horas nas tardes de terça e quinta feira quando ele teria ensaios, mas teatro nunca fora _doce__. _Não que ele não estivesse feliz lá, ele estava, mas nunca era _divertido. _Ele nunca havia gargalhado em um ensaio tão alto que ele precisou sentar, muito menos tivera planos para depois da tarde que não fossem “voltar para casa tocar violão”. _Muito menos_ perdido o ar assistindo alguém fazer algo tão simples quanto sorrir para ele, mas isso era outra história.

O dia que Geburath sentou do seu lado no recreio e começou uma conversa como se eles fossem amigos foi quando ele percebeu que não era “como se fossem”. Eles _eram _amigos. Ele saia com eles depois dos ensaios e encontrava com frequência Touro para trabalhos em grupo e talvez seu rosto acompanhasse Fliq toda vez que ele entrava ou saia de uma sala.

A realização foi tão surreal para ele que ele quase esqueceu que era terça-feira e, portanto, dia de ensaio. Shi encontrou ele chamando um _uber _para voltar para casa.

E de repente a peça não importava tanto.

Claro, ela era importante, e talvez o grupo do _whatsapp _dele se chamasse “High school musical – sharpay edition” por causa dele. E ele ansiava todos os dias pelo momento de apresentação, pela sensação na boca do estômago naquela fração de segundo antes da cortina abrir. Teatro e música eram parte dele e ele não conseguia pensar em nada que mudaria isso.

Mas ele sabia que ele queria fazer a peça _com eles_, que sem eles ela não teria o mesmo peso. Os olhares trocados por detrás das cortinas eram tão importantes quanto o segundo antes delas abrirem. Ele podia fazer isso com eles pelo resto da vida.

E, enfim.

Era uma vez um bardo, e esse bardo tinha uma trupe

**Epílogo.**

Era uma vez um ladrão.

Era uma vez um detetive.

Era uma vez um...

E, no fundo, não importa não é mesmo? Não importa com eles. O que importa é que onde tiver essa trupe e esse bardo, eles sempre vão ter um era uma vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vocês gostaram não esqueçam de deixar kudos! não tem que ter conta, é só clicar <3 agradeço mto


End file.
